Shooting Star
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: 2 boys sit at a beach one night, looking at the stars. They then see something and meet someone that changes their lives forever.


**(A/N: Hey! This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction. I hope you like it!)**

Shooting Star

A four-year old boy sat on the beach with his best friend. The boy's hair was brown and spiky, starting to defy gravity instead of spiking to the ground, and he had sapphire eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with blue on the edges, red shorts, and sandals. He sighed as he stared at the stars.

His best friend looked at him a moment, then smiled. He was five years old with short, white, layered hair that shot down, and sky blue eyes. He wore a yellow no-sleeve shirt that had a high collar with an open zipper that stopped at the base of his neck, black shorts, blue and yellow sweatbands on his wrists, and white, blue, and black sneakers. As he followed his best friend's gaze, he noticed something.

"Look, Sora!" he said to the brunette, pointing to the sky.

His friend looked at him, puzzled, then stared at the place he was pointing. "What, Riku?" he asked.

"There, near the middle. There are three stars blinking very close together."

The brown-haired boy, Sora, watched in awe. "What does it mean?" he asked after a bit.

"Well, they say that every star up there is another world. Others, though, say that every star represents someone's heart."

Sora looked at Riku. "That's a lot of hearts!" he said.

Riku chuckled. "Yeah. My dad told me a little about understanding what they mean. They're blinking, so, that means, three people must be in trouble."

Not bothering to question how he got this from stars blinking, Sora asked, "Can we help them?"

Riku shook his head. "Not while we're stuck here."

"Oh." He knew what Riku meant. He was always complaining about being stuck on the islands, and dreaming about going to other worlds. Sora looked at the three stars for a moment longer, then something caught his eye. "Riku! Another star is blinking!"

Riku turned to him.

"Over there!" He pointed.

Both stared at the lone blinking star. "It seems sad," said Sora, surprisingly serious, with a hint of depression in his voice.

This was something Riku didn't understand, but he nodded anyway. "Maybe it's lonely," he suggested, playing along. "Or lost."

The brunette nodded too. "It's... looking for someone, or something. Perhaps a friend?"

Riku shrugged, then turned to see... "Sora! A meteor shower!"

Sora slowly pulled his eyes away from the star. "Whoa!" he said, breathless. "It's amazing!"

As they watched the meteor shower, which was very close to the three blinking stars, Sora thought the Lone Star, as he called, was getting bigger every time he looked at it. And closer.

"R-Riku..."

"Hmm?"

"Does... Does that star look... _closer_... to you?"

Riku glanced at it, but had to look again. "Wow! It looks like it's coming straight for us!"

Panic showed in Sora's eyes. "It's not really going to fall on us, right?"

Riku shrugged. "It's probably just a shooting star."

"Shooting stars don't come right towards you."

The white-haired boy shrugged again. They watched, Sora in terror and Riku in awe, as the star approached. But soon, it was too close for comfort. "We'd... better move," Riku suggested, fear hinting in his voice.

Sora wanted to, but his legs were shaking too much, and he couldn't get control of his feet. The star seemed to beckon to him, calling him. If it just wanted a friend, why should he run? Then he felt his best friend's hand on his. "Sora, come on!" he said, pulling him out of the way. The tug brought the senses back to Sora's feet, and he and Riku ran.

When they stopped, they heard a crash, a soft thud, then silence.

"D-Do you want to check it out?" Sora asked, knowing the answer already from his fearless friend.

"Of course!"

He groaned, then followed Riku as he approached the place the star had landed. A small light shone from the ground. Sora's knees shook again.

That's when it moved. Sora was about to scream, but Riku covered his mouth. "Shh!" he whispered. "Look!"

The light showed a figure slowly rising onto two feet. It put a hand to it's head, giving a small moan of... pain?

"Let's go meet it!" whispered Riku, dragging Sora behind him.

"B-But Riku!"

Riku went up to it, waving, while Sora hid behind him. "Hey!" the white-haired boy said.

The figure whipped around, then seemed to shake in fear.

Riku turned to Sora. "See? No need to be afraid! It's afraid of us!"

"I-I'm n-not... af-fraid," Sora said shakily.

His best friend grinned, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "If you're so brave, I dare you to go talk to it."

Sora gulped. He didn't want to talk to the star, but he _definitely_ did not want Riku to think he was a coward. So, summoning up what courage he had (which wasn't much), he walked up to the figure. As he got closer, he was able to see it was, in fact, a girl. She looked about his age. Her hair was short, hardly to her shoulders, and red. She wore a white sleeveless shirt decorated with purple flowers at the bottom, a pink skirt with a white stripe near the end of it, and white slip on shoes with pink stripes. There was a small diamond necklace around her neck. Then he saw her eyes. His jaw dropped. They were stunning: blue like the ocean. Soon he was lost, and he forgot she had just fallen from the sky, forgotten he was just scared to death of her, even forgot about Riku. It was only him and her.

"H-Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied. Her voice was beautiful; his heart beat faster.

"I-I'm Sora. Who are you?"

"K-Kairi." She blushed. _Kairi. A wonderful name for a wonderful girl._ She broke into his thoughts. "Where am I?"

He smiled. "This is Destiny Islands." Then he remembered. "Y-You... fell from the sky!" he blurted out.

"I... did?"

Meanwhile, Riku was watching with curiosity as the two conversed. "What's taking him so long?" he muttered to himself. "Don't tell me he's gonna leave me out of this!" He walked up with newfound determination.

"Hey Sora!" Sora turned to see Riku coming, waving at them. _Really Riku? _he thought. _Now?_

"Riku!" he said, filling his voice with surprise but keeping an edge of irritation in it too.

His best friend walked up to Kairi. "Hi! I'm Riku, Sora's best friend!"

"I'm Kairi." She smiled. How did he do it? He sighed inwardly. Guess he would have to embarrass himself not only in front of this girl but also in front of his best friend. He had to know, though!

"Are... you an angel?" he asked Kairi.

"What?"

"An angel. There the most beautiful beings in the universe. Are you one?" Oh man, this _was_ embarrassing.

Kairi giggled. "I don't think so."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Where'd you come from?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Um..." She held her head. "I... can't... remember..." she said sadly.

"You must have come from another world!" Riku said excitedly.

"Uh..."

"Riku! Don't scare her! Just shut up and go away! Can't you see she's confused?" Sora said impatiently. For some reason, he was _really_ annoyed when he talked to her, or vise-versa.

The silver-haired boy looked down. "Sorry," he mumbled, then wandered away from them, examining the ground, leaving them (sort of) alone. Sora blushed.

"Are... you going to stay?" he asked. "Cause if you are, I know this great place we could go tomorrow! Riku said it's a secret place but I don't think we should keep secrets from our new friends or especially not from angels."

"Sora, I told you," she said, giggling again, "I'm not an angel."

"Well, I still want to show you! Are you staying?"

"I don't think there's a place for me to stay."

Sora grinned. "You can stay at my house for the night! My parents won't mind! And tomorrow I can show you the secret place!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! That's what friends do!" He hesitated. "W-We're friends now, aren't we?"

Kairi gave a small smile. "Yeah."

Riku walked to them again, overhearing their conversation. "Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

"Course not, Riku! The three of us! We're gonna be the best of friends!" said Sora, grinning. He put his arms around Riku and Kairi's shoulders, giving them both a hug.

_Above them, a shooting star shot through the sky, binding them together. Forever._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**(A/N: So? Did you like it? Tell me what you think! I really hope I did well! BTW, this is going to have a sequel, so if you liked this one, you should like the next one. Please R&R! And please no flames! I'm new! However, advice and suggestions are welcome! (: )**


End file.
